Affection
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Sometimes there's no reason for what we do other then the need to not be lonely. YukariXReimu. Oneshot. Follows the same time line as 'By the Head of a Horse' and 'Satisfaction'. Definitely need the styptic.


_A/N: I decided to write this after I was playing IN with the border team and failed miserably. I figured it was time anyway. Probably SakuyaXMeiling next time. Anyways oneshot so it's not formally betaed. It also follows the same line as 'By the Head of a Horse' and 'Satisfaction'. Enjoy_

(Yakumo Enterprises: Main Building: Top Level)

The metropolis of Gensokyo was one of the oldest and perhaps one of the most decayed. Legends state that long before anyone could remember Gensokyo was a land of forests and grass plains. But one could not tell that by looking at it now. Industrialization most likely took care of that.

The city itself stood inside a parameter that was powered by some unknown force. This force encased Gensokyo in a bubble, though it didn't at first appear that way. Though to that end there were basically two areas, the surface and the sublevels. Not to say the richest, but perhaps the most powerful existed on top.

And the most powerful beings on the surface were the Youkai.

There were a few sorted exceptions to this rule, but Gensokyo had no ruler. Instead, it was pulled back and forth by three criminal organizations. The police could do little more then keep catastrophes from happening. Though for some time most actions of the groups were indirect and in the shadows. At the current time however, there was darkness brewing. One single faction had managed to keep control of Gensokyo for the most part. Its leader was an enigma feared by some and respected by others. That 'leader' often spent time in her penthouse with her servants, seemingly unaware of the goings on outside.

However, this was never the case.

"Why am I here again?" A certain plain voice asked amongst the rustling of fabric.

"Because you want to be." A lower voice said.

"Is this what it's come to, how annoying." Reimu said as she felt her pants leave her body.

"You came to me. Am I just supposed to turn you away when you want something so bad?" Yukari said as she made quick work of Reimu's remaining clothing. "You smell absolutely wonderful by the way."

"Whatever just get it over with." Reimu grumbled as she braced herself for the standard fair, but was surprised when she felt herself pulled into something warm. As she felt arms slide around her front, Reimu could not help but feel content. This was a big contrast to her normal lonely bed in her lonely apartment.

"Affection is not to be rushed." Yukari said as she softly kissed Reimu's collar from behind allowing her nose to nearly touch Reimu's neck as she inhaled slowly. For her part Reimu stayed still and finally listened to reason.

"You … and your need to complicate things." Reimu protested yet still enjoyed the warmth of Yukari's embrace.

"Yes, I enjoy complicating things." Yukari said as she gently traced the outer edge of Reimu's ear with her tongue causing Reimu to shudder. "But I also enjoy teasing you." Yukari said as she began to trace Reimu's stomach with her finger. Reimu's sudden tensing and then relaxing was true of her nature. She would never ask for something, but she wouldn't refuse it once convinced. And it had been so, so long.

Reimu gasped lightly as Yukari moved to her neck. The slight changes in breath gave Yukari more initiative to push forward. Yukari felt Reimu's hand entwine with hers giving her the signal she was looking for. Reimu's grasping could only mean one thing.

And Yukari was only too happy to oblige.

Turning her head, Reimu pushed herself into Yukari firmly. And the request was heard as Yukari switched positions and sat with her back to the headboard. Reimu followed with a smile that Yukari couldn't see took her place on Yukari's lap. As she reached behind, Reimu latched on Yukari's neck with her arms and the two began to kiss slowly and deeply.

Taking the cue further, Yukari's hands began to explore Reimu's well maintained body. Lean and lithe muscles would tense to her touch as Yukari worked the warmth and strength of her hands into Reimu's torso. If she were to rush things now, Reimu's body would never forgive her.

Allowing herself a moment's breath Yukari broke the kiss leaving Reimu's face in an expression of bold lust. Yukari lips returned to Reimu's neck as her hands held the soft supple flesh of Reimu's breasts.

"Yes…" Reimu whispered as she took relish in the fact of her breasts being played with. Yukari firm hands expertly cupped Reimu's breasts causing her to wiggle a bit. Reimu's form was entirely at Yukari's whim as her nerves demanded more stimulation. Reimu felt the slippery wetness between her thighs continue to grow as she enjoyed Yukari's lovemaking. Reimu nearly lost control as her nipples were finally given attention.

The remaining morals that Reimu had were completely dissipated. The shame of her body being so eager almost made her laugh. Reimu could feel the wonderful things that were being done to her. She was in heat.

And she did not care, not in the least.

Yukari's massaging of Reimu's thighs caused Reimu's kissing to become more forceful. Reimu opened her legs generously as she felt the anticipation charge though her entire body.

"Please … I can't stand it anymore … play with my..." Reimu managed to gasp her request in between breaths.

"You're _very_ wet Reimu. Look at how anxious you Flower is to bloom." Yukari said as she traced the inside of Reimu's thighs and then showed the glistening nectar to Reimu. "There's so much. You always give so much." Yukari said as she licked her fingers clean. Reimu knew what was coming.

"I want you." Reimu said as her breath caught up.

And she was ready.

Reimu got up from Yukari's lap and pushed her over. As Yukari adjusted herself, Reimu fluttered back onto the bed. Positioning her head between Yukari's legs, she immediately was over taken and began to lap unabashedly. As she felt Yukari's hands slide into her hair, Reimu pushed as deep as her tongue would allow.

Instead of crushing Reimu's head, Yukari forced her legs to go the other way as her lower body was actually pushed upward into Reimu's face. Yukari grasped the sheets instead of allowing her body to move. Even now restraint had its uses.

The sweet torture of being on the edge drove Yukari pleasantly insane. Being a Youkai, Yukari's senses worked differently then a human's. For her, being held just short of rapture was exquisite. Though, Yukari doubted that Reimu had the patience to simply hold her 'there' while the slow build finally reached its peak.

Reimu had her fill and broke away from Yukari's enticing Blossom. Reimu now moved to the full bust that ached for attention.

"I love your boobs." Reimu said as she took one of Yukari's nipples into her mouth.

"I think yours are better." Yukari said as her hands slid under Reimu and began to massage them.

"I'm at my limit." Reimu said as she switched breasts.

"Allow me." Yukari said as she flipped Reimu over. "I've been waiting for this." Yukari said with a smile as she slowly inserted two fingers. The arching of Reimu's back gave her all the incentive she needed.

"So good …" Reimu whispered as she came to rest once more. The slow rhythm against her caused Reimu to feel at ease and become relaxed. Even when Yukari's tongue twirled around her clit Reimu felt no compulsion to suddenly move.

And then …

Reimu's hand darted across the bed looking for something to hold on to. When she felt Yukari's hand she grasped it with all her strength as she could feel the orgasm cresting. Yukari's fingers pushed 'it' along firmly until 'it' finally reached Reimu's muscles. Reimu cried out as Yukari worked vigorously to make the climax last as long as possible.

"That was wonderful." Reimu said almost gratefully as she cuddled closely to Yukari.

"You're being sweet. It's almost cute." Yukari said as she traced Reimu's exposed side with her finger.

"I'm enjoying the moment." Reimu said as she smiled slightly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

" 'Enjoying the moment' Hmm, is that the response I get for making love to you?" Yukari jested as she kissed Reimu's forehead.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Reimu said blankly.

"Everybody needs affection. I'm just happy you came to me." Yukari said with a smile.

"Where else would I go?" Reimu said as she cuddled even closer.


End file.
